The use of nano particles, such as quantum dots (QD), for lighting applications is known in the art. US20110240960, for instance, describes a light emitting device comprising a light emitting source, a first quantum dot wavelength converter disposed above the light emitting source, the first quantum dot wavelength converter comprising, a plurality of first quantum dots for generating wavelength-converted light by converting wavelength of light from the light emitting source, a first dispersive medium embedding the first quantum dots dispersively therein, and a first sealer for sealing the entire outside surface of dispersive medium embedding the first quantum dots in a pack.
A first encapsulant is applied for encapsulating the entire outside surface of the first quantum dot wavelength converter. Further, a second quantum dot wavelength converter is disposed above the first quantum dot wavelength converter, the second quantum dot wavelength converter comprising a plurality of second quantum dots for generating wavelength-converted light by converting wavelength of light from the light emitting source, a second dispersive medium embedding the second quantum dots dispersively therein, and a second sealer for sealing the entire outside surface of the second dispersive medium embedding the second quantum dots in a pack, wherein the first quantum dot wavelength converter, the second quantum dot wavelength converter and the light emitting source are spaced apart from each other. The second encapsulant is deposited on the entire outside surface of the second quantum dot wavelength converter and for encapsulating the entire outside surface of the second quantum dot wavelength converter. Further, the light emitting source is a light emitting diode or a laser diode.